


Journey into Middle Earth (Extended Rewrite)

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, LEGO Harry Potter (Video Games), LEGO The Lord of the Rings, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry and Hermione find a black wolf one day the next thing they know they and Snape are transported to Middle-Earth. They quickly find out that not everything is how they read in the books.They set out to survive and only survive.Harry didn't count on falling madly in love and discovering just who he is.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Harry Potter, Arwen Undómiel/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Halbarad (Tolkien), Legolas Greenleaf/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione were outside on the school grounds avoiding everyone especially Umbridge. They were on the edge of the forest when they came upon a small black wolf. Harry knelt down. The wolf was about the size of a rabbit. He picked the small thing up in his arms.

Severus was watching from the woods. He'd been gathering Potion Ingredients when he'd come across the two fifteen-year-olds. He watched how gentle Potter was with the wolf. He'd seen Potter with his owl before he knew how gentle he was with animals but he also knew that Potter had a tendency to spoil animals as well. 

"His leg is hurt." Hermione pointed out. "Do you think you can heal it?" 

Harry pulled his wand out while Hermione took the small wolf in her arms. 

Severus was shocked when he watched Potter pull off a flawless Minor Healing spell. Healing was among the most complicated magic they had in this world. The spell was flawless yes but wasn't enough to heal the poor wolf's leg he could tell that from where he was standing. It was also clear that Potter and Granger wanted to be left alone. He could tell that Potter was upset when the wolf still limped with pain. For some reason, he didn't like seeing Potter upset over this. 

He revealed himself to his students. He walked over and picked up the wolf.

"Hold him still, Potter, this will hurt more than your spell did," Severus informed. Harry nodded and held the wolf firmly. Severus was again surprised by how perfect Potter's healing was. He actually had very little to do. "There, your little friend is fully healed now."

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Hermione said, with a smile as she scratched the little thing's ears. "There you go, little guy. Try to be more careful." 

Harry felt something building around them. He held the wolf tight and grabbed Hermione. 

"Harry, what's wrong? Do you feel something?" Hermione asked allowing him to pull her to his side and clung to him.

"He feels magic pulling us." Severus explained. "Forgive me for this."

He wrapped his arms around both of them and held them both tightly and close. Magic pulled them and they vanished from the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

"Harry!" Harry forced his eyes open to see a worried Hermione standing over him. "Oh, thank Merlin." She helped him sit up. "You passed out so we laid you down. It was a rough transport. Professor Snape said to have you drink this. The sun where we are is very young. That means it's brighter than ours. We have to stay hydrated." 

Harry nodded and took the water bottle from Hermione he took sips until it was empty. He was so hot that he wanted to gulp it down but he knew from experience that he needed to be slow with his water. He shielded his eyes. Hermione hadn't been kidding it was so damn bright out here. 

"You're awake good." Severus said walking up to him. 

Suddenly, blue screens appeared before them and a voice spoke to them.

**I am Eru Ilúvatar.**

**I have brought you here to save Middle-Earth. This power will help you do so.**

**My Valar will give you quests and reward you as they see fit. I wish you luck.**

**Not everything is as you think it is here. you will learn that for yourselves.**

**You are now a party. Do your best.**

"Wow, can it really be?" Hermione squealed. "Are we really in Middle-Earth?! This is so amazing! It also explains why the sun is so young." 

"Miss. Granger, desist at once." Severus snapped. "You are hurting my ears!" 

Hermione fell silent but was almost bouncing. She looked around and tried to calm down. 

"Okay, we need to find shelter," she said looking around. "Harry's very sick, Professor. This sun isn't going to be good for him. Drink my water, Harry. Remember drink it slowly." 

Harry let Snape hoist him to his feet and then let him lead him away. After a mile, he was getting really tired and winded. They came to a freshwater stream that was over two miles wide. Snape tasted it. 

"Fill up the water bottles." He ordered Granger. "Let's look at this big hill here maybe we can find a Hobbit Hole." 

"Read me our story," Harry said, and he sounded delirious. 

Severus was starting to wonder exactly how sick Potter was. He was practically holding the boy up. When the water bottles were full they went to the abnormally large hill. 

"He's not too heavy for you is he?" Hermione asked. 

"He's too light," Severus answered. 

**Put together a door.**

**Putting together a door using a Repairo Charm will give you a home.**

"Why do these pieces look like Legos?" Hermione asked. "Harry, we need to cast Repairo now." 

Harry got his wand out and together the three cast the Charm.

**Repairo Charm-1**

The Lego blocks formed a door that when it fit into the hill flashed and looked like a normal Hobbit door.

* * *

They sighed when they got inside to the cool underhill. They were in an Entrance Way of sorts. They went down it and came to a left-hand turn. There was a large open room with a very high ceiling. 

Severus lay Harry down on the floor and helped him drink some water. 

"So we get a Hobbit Hole." Severus stated, looking around. 

**The youngest has Master Control of the Construction Screen. Using this screen the youngest may improve your home and make it more habitable.**

**Objects you get will be in it's worst shape but can level up and evolve into better versions of that object.**

**All of your belongings are in your Inventory.**

Harry was now sitting against Hermione and had brought up the screen. He typed at the screen and round windows appeared. Severus rolled his eyes and opened them. Seconds later a broken down couch appeared in front of the windows the back right on the wall. Harry was moved to it. He typed again and a fireplace appeared on the far wall right across from the couch. 

"All that was free." Hermione informed. "Good because we have no money. Wait there are more free items." she frowned. "It looks like two of us get rooms. We'll each get windows, a pallet on the floor, a pillow, a blanket, and a bathroom that only has a toilet, sink, and bath. It is all free." 

"Good." Severus said. "We should get Potter to bed. He needs to rest." 

Severus was annoyed when Granger insisted that they put Potter in the farthest room but they got him into the room then he was cursing as he was the one who stripped Potter into his boxers. He left Granger to tuck the brat in. Then he was shocked by what happened next she pulled out a book and began reading. 

" _In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort._." Hermione read. 

Severus leaned against the doorframe and listened to the first chapter of one of his favorite books. He and Granger finally left the room. 

"Exactly how sick is Potter?" Severus asked. 

"I personally don't know, sir." Hermione sighed. "Harry told me he was sick. Very sick and I can see it for myself. I know his family doesn't treat him well, and he doesn't eat much ever. Only Harry knows exactly how sick he is. I found him learning Healing. I'm trying my best to learn as well but I'm actually having a terrible time of it. Harry has picked it up a lot better than me. I've respected Harry's privacy and haven't pressed to know." 

"I see." Severus said nodding. "I can help you learn how to Heal. I have a Mastery in Healing. Healing is among the hardest and most difficult magics in our world. It is a wonder that Potter is having such an easy time of it...where is the wolf?" 

Hermione stopped dead and looked around. She then ran outside with Severus right behind her. They found the wolf getting a drink from the stream. They found a raised bridge and a hidden crank lever. There was also a collection cup on their side of the bridge. They both came to the same conclusion that if they could get this bridge crank working they could use the bridge to make some money. 

They took the wolf inside and put him in Harry's room. They then went and tried to find some food. They would need it.

* * *

Harry woke and blushed when he saw that he was in his boxers. He hoped to Merlin that it hadn't been Hermione that took his clothes off. He got up and went to the bathroom. After getting washed and changed he left his room with the wolf. They found their way to the sitting room. Snape was asleep on the couch so that had to mean that Snape had given Hermione the free room. Harry watched Snape sleeping for awhile. He looked so peaceful. 

Hermione came up beside him. 

"Where did we put that food?" Hermione whined. 

Of course, this woke Snape who got up and stretched cracking his back. He took the food out of his Inventory and they ate. 

"So exactly what are we going to do while we're here?" Hermione asked. "Harry, what are you doing?" 

Harry was setting up his cauldron over the fire he'd started. He pulled out everything he would need then shoved a book in Snape's face. 

Severus frowned hard at the boy but read the Potion. 

"Nutrient Water?" He read. He looked Potter over. "I'm not even going to ask. I saw you without your shirt it is clear that you need it. Very well, I will make if for you." Harry shook his head. "You can not brew this yet, Potter. I will work with the both of you later. For now, I will brew it and Granger will show you how we are planning to make some money." 

Harry relented and followed Hermione out to the crank. 

"I have some experience fixing Muggle things." Harry told her. "I used to fix things that Dudley broke. I can see what I can make of this. It is a good idea to use this to get some money." 

Hermione was glad to hear that Harry might be able to fix the crank as neither she nor Snape had any idea what to do. She helped Harry clear around the crank using their Herbology tools. They found some parts and were prompted to fix it using Repairo again. They both noted that the parts and crank now looked like Legos. Harry fixed it alone.

**Bridge Crank-1**

Harry was pleased when he learned that he could use magic to open and close the bridge as it looked like it would really hurt his back if he did it manually. Hermione was pleased as well that meant that she and Snape could operate the crank as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was getting annoyed and irritable. He slammed into Potter's room the boy was screaming again. Granger followed looking exhausted. They woke the brat up. 

"Lesson time." Severus growled. "Because I will be sleeping tonight! Lay down, girl!" 

Hermione instantly crawled into Harry's pallet and took him in her arms. 

They both did as Severus instructed them and were soon fast asleep. 

Severus stormed out of the room leaving Potter, Granger, and the wolf behind. It had been a week since they'd gotten here and Severus had learned only that Potter feared sleep. Tonight he had taken the first step in teaching Potter and Granger Occlumency a way to close their minds. Hopefully, with training, it would help Potter with his nightmares. He collapsed on the couch and was quickly lost to sleep.

* * *

Harry covertly used his magic to lower the bridge. He was actually feeling rather refreshed today. In the week that they'd been here several Hobbits and Dwarves had found out that the bridge was working again so they'd made some money. He watched as the wagon came across it was a man and a wizard. Harry was shocked that he thought he knew one of them from the book. The wizard he was sure was Gandalf the Grey. He used magic to raise the bridge behind him but wasn't discreet enough about it. 

"Oh, you use magic?" Gandalf asked. 

Harry ran off towards the door hoping that they would follow. He wasn't supposed to let anyone know that he was magic. Snape would be able to handle this besides if he was right and that was Gandalf then it would be okay. He opened the door and dodged behind Snape and Hermione who were coming out. 

"Excuse me, sir, does that boy belong to you?" Gandalf asked Severus.

Hermione began laughing and trying to smother her laugh with her hands. She hissed as both Harry and Severus smacked her on the back of the head. She rubbed it but quit laughing. 

"I am responsible for both of these children." Severus informed. "What has he done now?" 

"I'm not that bad." Harry deadpanned. 

"What did you do?" Severus demanded. 

"I just saw the lad do magic and I was ......" 

Harry grunted and rubbed his head after Snape smacked him in the back of it. 

"I was being careful!" Harry defended. "He sensed it!" 

"I was just curious where he learned the magic." Gandalf chuckled. "I am Gandalf the Grey and this is my friend Aragorn."

Harry elbowed Hermione to stop her squeal. 

"Hello." Harry said, "My name is Amarth." He put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "This is Idril and this is our caretaker Iston." 

With that, Harry went into the home and to the living room where he drank his water and sat on the couch. He wanted to be alone. He liked being alone. He wasn't happy when Gandalf and Aragorn were brought inside. He went to stir the cauldron as the two males sat on the couch. 

"Please, forgive him." Hermione said rushing to Harry. "He's not really good with people. He .....uh.... likes being with people he knows but not strangers...."

"Ah, of course." Gandalf said. 

Aragorn stared at the sickly boy. 

The wolf ran into the room and happily ran to Hermione pawing at her. 

"Hello, Huan." Hermione said softly and scratched the wolf's ears. "Are you hungry? Or do you just want to play?" 

Huan wanted to play. He pawed at Harry. 

"Not now, Huan." Harry said as he moved the cauldron off of the fire. He began stirring again. "Huan, stop. You know that you can't interrupt us when we're brewing." 

Huan sat and whimpered and pawed at his ears.

* * *

It turned out that Hermione had invited them in so that she could look at some of the books Gandalf was transporting. Harry wanted to hex her. What part of he liked isolation didn't she get? He was almost to the point of being able to forget they had guests when Hermione popped up shoving a book in his face. 

"Read this." she demanded. 

Harry took it and opened it wondering why she didn't read it herself. 

"Althelas can be identified by green leaves that have small white blossoms. It is most commonly used in Healing Potions." 

"I am surprised that you can read that book, Amarth." Gandalf said, "It is written in the Serpent Tongue."

Harry looked up at them and blinked. He suddenly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Hermione said, nodding. "I thought so. I've never seen Parselscript before but the image on the front of the book is a snake so I figured you might be able to read it." 

"I hate you." Harry said and looked down at the book again. "I think I've seen this plant before...." 

With that, he began reading again. He actually found the book very interesting. Even more so when he saw a Potion. He shoved it in Severus' face. 

"I can't read it, brat, only you can." Severus reminded him. 

"Oh, right, I guess I'll work on translating it then." Harry sighed getting parchment, ink, and quill out. He sat at the table and began trying to translate the Potion. "Hmm....I've never tried this before. It should be interesting." 

**Parselscript Reading-1**

**Parselscript Translation-1**

He frowned as he worked hard trying to translate. He was soon crossing out wrong words or sentences. He kept working.

* * *

Aragorn watched Amarth closely he wanted to talk to him but the boy seemed shy and didn't want to be around anyone. 

"You have wonderful elvish names, Amarth." he told the boy. 

He was a little frustrated that the boy wasn't even acknowledging him. He'd never had this problem before he'd never felt like he wanted someone to pay any particular attention to him before. He sat back and joined the other conversations around him.

* * *

Harry wasn't having much luck in his translations but was actually learning a lot from translating back and forth Parselscript to English and back again.

He finally surfaced and stood cracking his back. He took the food that Hermione was offering and began eating. He also drank his water. He was rather annoyed that they still had company. He caught Aragorn staring at him. He looked away quickly not meeting the man's eye. Harry did glance at Aragorn though sneaking peeks. He liked what he saw he really did. He wondered how long Aragorn had been staring at him. Harry was starting to feel self-conscious. When he was done he stood up. 

"I'm going to my room." Harry told Hermione in a soft voice. She was looking over his failed translations. 

"Amarth, please stay a little longer." She cried grabbing his arm.

"Let him go." Severus stated.

* * *

In Harry's room, he pulled out the potion he'd been working on earlier that day. He'd brewed it by himself. He sighed and carefully applied it to his face. It burned like hell but it would remove the scars that he was hiding on his face. His entire body was covered in glamour hiding his abuse. This was the latest Potion for this in his time. He went and lay on his bed to keep translating. He wanted Hermione and Snape to be able to learn what he was learning. He was fascinated. He'd never been that into Potions because of the way Snape taught it but Snape had been teaching them a lot better since they'd gotten here. 

He eventually dozed off. He woke from a nightmare some time later Hermione holding him and Snape frowning at him. 

"I walk you through the exercise again. You will practice before you sleep. It will protect your mind." Severus explained calmly. 

**Occlumency-1**

Harry managed about four hours of sleep before he was awoken by the alert on his screen telling him that the bridge needed to be open. He got up wondering where Hermione and Snape were and why they weren't opening it. He was feeling better but was still exhausted. He didn't see them in the house or in the front yard or even on the way to the bridge. He supposed that he would look for a letter later. He did note that Huan was following him. 

He opened the bridge for a Dwar cart to go through. While he was doing this Huan was making use of the tree that covered them and the overgrowth. Harry closed the bridge when the cart was across. 

**Your bridge till is full. You cannot make any more money until it is emptied.**

**Your current tills can only hold 100 copper or 75 silver or 50 gold. Combinations may very.**

Harry emptied the till and put the money into his Inventory. He walked back inside with Huan following. He looked for a note but didn't find one. 

**The following things can be upgraded.**

Everything in the house including the windows and door could be upgraded so he did so.

**You've unlocked Kitchen.**

A room off of the sitting room appeared. Harry entered it. He brought up his screen and found that they got some windows for free. He then bought some things for the kitchen so that they could start cooking their food. He wanted some meat and not just what they were finding in the lands around them. He could only buy Hobbit sized dishes so he did. They still had money left over when he was done but not much. By the time he was done the others had returned. Hermione face-palmed and begged Harry to tell her that they still had money left over. Severus stopped her from scolding Potter by pointing out that she'd spent quite a bit of their last chunk of money on books. 

A thought occurred to Harry later if he wanted meat they were going to have to learn to hunt. He wasn't relishing that idea but he guessed that he could do it. After all, they did need more and different food for their diets or they weren't going to survive. At least not in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry-Amarth
> 
> Hermione-Idril
> 
> Severus-Iston

Harry smirked as he held up his newly finished bow. He'd carved it himself. He went outside and set up the target in the yard. He'd also crafted his own arrows. He'd gotten the **Crafting** skill for all of it. He began trying to hit the target after his tenth time missing he finally got a skill.

**Archery-1**

**You have a 1% chance of hitting your target.**

He frowned hard and continued. When he ran out of arrows he picked them up and readied to try again. 

"Here, let me help." 

Harry turned to see a smirking Aragorn. He blushed when Aragorn guided his body to the proper stance and stood behind him teaching him how to hold the bow and how to breathe. Harry was shocked when he hit the middle of the target. 

"Good job." Aragorn praised. "What brought this on?" 

"Amarth?" Hermione came out of the house and frowned when she saw Harry. "You were serious about learning to Hunt, were you? I can't believe you made that bow and those arrows yourself." 

"Did you now?" Aragorn asked and looked at what Harry had made. 

"It's my first attempt." Harry muttered blushing worse. 

"If you want, I can teach you how to Hunt, Amarth." Aragorn offered. "I'm a Ranger. Hunting and Tracking come with the territory." 

Harry decided to ignore him and just go back to his practice. 

"He doesn't mean to ignore you." Hermione sighed to Aragorn. "Really, he doesn't. He just likes being alone..."

"No, it's fine." Aragorn said with a smile. "Where is Iston today, Idril?" 

"Oh, he's looking for a place to start a garden." Hermione answered. "We bought some seeds from the Hobbits that came by the other day." Hermione smiled brightly. "Apparently, we're not that far from The Shire. Half a day's march by my count."

* * *

Harry quit his Archery Practice around midday and ate his lunch. He then went and looked around the yard properly. He decided that the top of the hill would make the best garden and began using his Herbology tools to begin digging out a field. He filled the dirt that he was turning with his magic so that everything would grow better. He made it a very large garden then sectioned off areas for each thing they were growing. 

Severus, Aragorn, and Hermione found him and began helping him at some point. Hermione and Severus sensing his magic began filling the dirt with their magic as well. They then planted everything filling the seeds with their magic as well. By nightfall, the garden was done. 

Harry sighed as he rubbed the cream into his face again that night. He'd noticed that he didn't need to wear glasses anymore or rather his glasses were missing. He still could hardly see. He was just getting by and lying to Hermione and Snape about how well he could see. He was sure that they knew he was lying but was glad that they weren't calling him out on it. He got into the bath and relaxed with a sigh he'd already washed and was now just soaking so that he could relax. He had conjured the water himself from his wand using a spell that he was learning. Then he'd used a Heating Charm on it to get it the right temperature. Because he'd used magic he didn't have to worry about how long his bath was or how much hot water he used. He'd almost fallen asleep when there was knocking on the bathroom door. 

"Brat, it was my turn for a bath two hours ago." 

Harry growled he'd forgotten that he still had to share with Snape. He quickly got out and cast drying charms over himself along with his glamours. He pulled a clean pair of boxers on then emptied the bath and cast cleaning charms in the tub. He left the bathroom ignoring Snape. He went to his pallet on the floor that was actually more comfortable now that it had been upgraded. He lay down and continue his translations. He was closer to proper translations he'd had a major jump in the level of translating the first chapter after getting two pages right in a row. He was now getting 99% of the translation correct. He wanted that last 1%. If he was right this was a better recipe for Nutrient Water. A very early recipe for it. 

By the time Snape came out of the bathroom, Harry had done it. 

"Here, the translations of Chapter 1. It's a Nutrient Water recipe. All translations are correct and I've provided a key on how to translate it back into Parselscript so that you can learn how to read it as well. Now, kindly get out of my room." 

Severus glared at the boy but left.

* * *

Harry did his mental exercises before going to bed that night. He'd noticed that they were really helping and that he was sleeping better and longer. He was once again awoken by the alarm to open the bridge. He got up and got dressed then went and got Huan so that they could go outside. They were soon outside and Harry was lowering the bridge while Huan used the bathroom. He actually found himself waving at the Dwarves going towards The Shire. The one driving waved back in acknowledgement. 

**The Bridge Crank has broken.**

**You need a piece to repair to the next level.**

Luckily, for Harry and very oddly Huan seemed to have the piece. Harry used it and the Repairo spell to fix the crank. When he turned around Hermione was standing there looking worried. 

"I'm fine." Harry told her. "Come on, let's get breakfast." 

They went inside to see that Severus had made breakfast. They ate at the small Hobbit sized table then Harry did dishes and got so annoyed that he almost broke said dishes by throwing them. 

**Dishwashing-1**

After breakfast they watered the garden using magic. 

Then Severus began teaching them.


End file.
